solaraniandesertfandomcom-20200213-history
Solomon Vollotorian
Solomon Vollotorian was the younger brother and only sibling of Voralonus Vollotorian. He was in line to be Chancellor after Voralonus and his descendants, but never made it. Finances Solomon Vollotorian was broke for nearly all of his life. He had none of his brother's wealth or assets. The only place in the Solaranian desert he could live in was a ratty hole in the slums, where the bottom-class of the desert resided. Many of Solomon's neighbors knew he was the brother of the desert's richest resident; as a result, he was often laughed at for his lack of finances. Solomon never owned a credit card; no one allowed him one. Alcohol was something he could never afford, and his only bottle was an ancient brandy that tasted awful. Solomon often had less than ten dollars in his bank account. It was pretty accurate to say he was among the poorest in the desert. However, he managed to find a drop of happiness in sharing his sorrows with his nephew, Estivaan. Around Christmas time, when he was nearly sixteen, Solomon won the lottery when he found a nearly expired ticket under a pile of dirt. The winnings were $1.5 million dollars. He put most of it in the bank, planning to use it wisely. Sadly, he never lived to enjoy any of his newfound wealth; Vollotorian had murdered him on Christmas Day when he found out Solomon had made Estivaan a Christmas visit. After Solomon's death, Vollotorian discovered his late brother's lottery winnings, claiming them as his own. Relationships Voralonus Vollotorian As young chicks, Solomon and Voralonus were much closer than they were in their adult years. But they weren't attached to each other like glue. Solomon looked up to his brother because he was skilled in many things despite being young. Voralonus tolerated Solomon enough to occasionally teach him new things. Solomon even saved Voralonus's life at one point, and Voralonus was grateful. But when Vollotorian grew older, married, and had his first child with Mosette, their relationship displayed deep cracks. It all started when Solomon visited his only nephew with Vollotorian's permission. His nephew was never healthy, but that day was a calm one. Solomon was sick with a severe headcold, but he didn't realize it until Vollotorian's son started having violent outbursts of illness. Solomon notified Vollotorian and Mosette immediately, and when Vollotorian arrived with his wife, Solomon expected his brother to be glad he reported the illness. However, Vollotorian was not whatever Solomon hoped he would be. The irate falcon screamed at Solomon, accusing him of runing his son's slim chances of survival. Solomon was shocked, saying he ment no harm, but Vollotorian heard none of it. Vollotorian forced Solomon from his winter estate as Mosette tried to nurse her then only child back to health. But it was fruitless. Trivia *Vollotorian's hatred of Solomon and mistreatment of Estivaan somewhat ironically brought them close to each other. The irony was Vollotorian's attempts to force them apart made them want to know each other better. *Solomon neither married nor had children. *Even though Solomon was murdered, his legacy lived on in his nephew, Estivaan. *Solomon was one month younger than Voralonus. *Horrible as it was, Vollotorian's cruelty towards his only sibling made Solomon an empathetic person with no ego and a good listener. *Solomon's last words to Vollotorian were, "Voralonus, please, I love you-" before he was killed. *Vollotorian never shared a kind word with Solomon ever since he severed ties with him fifteen years prior. *Solomon lived forty miles away from Vollotorian's winter estate. *His hole had an interesting collection of objects; lottery tickets, ancient brandy, food stamps, a cracked photo of Vollotorian and Solomon when they were young chicks, a ratty blanket, and sharply-worded letters from Vollotorian. *Solomon only ate once a day, which was the most he could afford. *Solomon and Vollotorian's children save for Estivaan had never met. *Solomon was the only individual in the desert who loved Vollotorian despite knowing how horrible he could be. *Solomon's benefits were indirectly slashed by Vollotorian when Vollotorian implemented a tax hike. *Solomon was Norrow's uncle-in-law. Although Norrow had heard of Solomon, the two never met. Category:Vollotorian Family Category:Heroes Category:Peregrine Falcons Category:Solaranian Desert Residents